Cute Devil
by nurukaraito
Summary: Bagi yang mengharamkan Taemin menjadi SEME, saya usir Anda dari sini! Title says everything C: Adaptasi dari Kawaii Akuma oleh Madarame Hiro. A TaeminXSungjong Fanfiction! Enggak suka enggak usah baca, daripada maksa trus nge-flame, iya kan? Ayo saling menghargai :* Rated for safety.


_Prologue_

 _A Demon with Face of An Angel_

.

.

.

Semenjak kecil, hal yang paling Sungjong benci adalah sesuatu yang manis.

Mata bulat besar dengan bulu mata lentik memandangnya penuh harap layaknya anak anjing minta dipungut.

Sungjong yakin selama tujuh belas tahun dia hidup sebisa mungkin dia menghindari sesuatu yang berbau cute, kawaii, kiyomi, _imut_.

Pipi dan bibir yang sewarna mawar pink, merona satu warna lebih gelap.

Sungjong berniat menjadi namja yang berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, demi Tuhan.

Rambut yang lembut dan berwarna cokelat pudar, kulit putih yang terlihat sangat halus berpendar tertimpa matahari. Bahkan ada wangi enak yang menguar di sekitar makhluk ini.

Sungjong hanya bisa mengerjap. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan dengan ujung menegang menahan kesal.

Seimut apapun makhluk di depannya saat ini, Sungjong akan tetap membenci hal-hal imut. Dia sudah terlalu alergi pada segala benda di dunia yang diikuti kata sifat itu.

Mata bulat itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Manusia normal pasti akan tunduk pada tatapan khas _puppy_ itu. Tapi ini Lee Sungjong, namja labil yang menghindari hal-hal aegyo.

"Jadi, jadi~ bisakah kau mengabulkannya?" ucap sang pemilik segala fitur keimutan diatas yang mulai membuat kulit Sungjong gatal-gatal.

Sungjong tersenyum penuh sesal, berusaha sopan, mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi makhluk imut bergender sama yang Sungjong ragukan. Inginnya Sungjong sih lari, tapi pintu kelas yang tertutup menghalangi.

"U-um... begini, Taemin-ssi..." mulai Sungjong.

Taemin adalah nama makhluk terimut menurut National High of Seoul, sekedar informasi.

"Ne?" aegyo full to the max, Sungjong mulai mual dan bertambah gatal.

Sungjong berusaha mundur lagi selangkah. Taemin melompat semakin dekat.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu Sungjong menyadari jika Taemin benar-benar seimut yang dikatakan orang-orang. Dia bahkan mengalahkan keimutan yeoja kebanyakan. Selama ini sekolah mereka begitu mengidolakan Taemin karena namja itu sangat imut bahkan cantik, membuat namja yang sering diejek feminim macam Sungjong merasa dirinya lebih manly. Tetapi Sungjong acuh dan tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Taemin.

"Kumohon... selama ini aku begitu kesepian, aku tak punya teman, jadi... maukah kau jadi temanku?" mohon Taemin dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan mulut.

 _Urgh. Kuatkan dirimu, Sungjong, kuatkan._

"Te-teman?" ulang Sungjong menelan ludah gugup.

Taemin mengangguk antusias. Binar mata ala anak anjing tak pernah lenyap. "Ne!"

"Tapi... mengapa?" ujar Sungjong, merasa dia mulai tak nyaman berada di dekat makhluk ini. _Apa orang-orang biasa meminta orang lain menjadi teman mereka?_ Pikir Sungjong.

"Um... aku ingin..." kata Taemin dengan rona merah di pipi.

 _Kenapa kau sok malu-malu?_ batin Sungjong.

"Ngobrol dengan Jjongie," lanjut Taemin.

 _Lakukan itu dengan teman terdekatmu,_ batin Sungjong. Dan apakah yang kau maksud Jjongie itu Sungjong, Lee Taemin?

"Pergi ke sekolah dengan Jjongie, makan siang dengan Jjongie, membuat PR dengan Jjongie," cerocos Taemin.

 _Kau kayak yeoja,_ batin Sungjong.

"Nonton film dengan Jjongie, pergi shopping dengan Jjongie..." suara Taemin makin memelan.

 _Aku lebih memilih menonton film sendiri._

"Dan melakukan **seks** dengan Jjongie..." gumam Taemin.

EH?!

"Ne?" kata Taemin sambil menelengkan kepala, memandang Sungjong dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Tingkahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat polos dan tanpa dosa.

 _Apa barusan aku mendengar kata yang seharusnya tidak kudengar? Apa aku membayangkan sesuatu?_

Sungjong menahan napas. Memutuskan jika berhadapan dengan jenis manusia yang paling dia hindari membuatnya otaknya lelah dan berhalusinasi mendengarkan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kita bisa, kan? Jadi teman?" tanya Taemin.

Sungjong menghela napas. "Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menjadi teman, Taemin-ssi. Hanya saja bukan harus aku orangnya, kan? Bukankan kau memiliki banyak teman?"

Ekspresi Taemin mendadak sendu. Dia menunduk, memberikan efek yang bisa menarik simpati dari orang-orang. Hanya saja Sungjong bebal.

"Mereka tidak memperlakukanku sebagai teman... jadi bisakah kau jadi temanku, Jjongie? jebbaaal~ bbuing bbuing~" ucap Taemin mendadak menyerang tokoh utama labil kita dengan aegyo.

 _JANGAN PANGGIL AKU JJONGIE DAN JANGAN GUNAKAN AEGYO! LAGIPULA APAAN BBUING BBUING ITU?!_ Teriak hati Sungjong yang merasa alerginya sudah tak tertahankan, merinding sekujur badan.

Taemin menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sungjong dan menunduk. "Mian..." katanya benar-benar menyesal.

Mendengarnya membuat Sungjong bersalah.

Dia paham jika idol sekolah di depannya ini kesepian. Meski dia acuh, setidaknya Sungjong tahu jika massa yang selalu mengikuti Taemin kemanapun adalah fansnya, bukan temannya. Hal itu mungkin membuat Taemin merasa buruk dan kesepian.

Semenjak pertama menginjakkan kaki di SMA orang-orang sudah terpesona dengan kecantikannya, membuat Taemin diperlakukan seperti 'Puteri.' Dengan perlakuan seperti itu dan fans yang selalu seperti itu mungkin membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti sekolah dengan normal.

"Bukankah kau selalu bersama namja hitam itu?" kata Sungjong.

"Kkamjongie itu semacam pengawalku! Semenjak kecil, aku selalu dijadikan target oleh penjahat anak-anak, makanya Eomma selalu meminta Kkamjongie untuk melindungiku! Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi aneh..."

 _Aneh? Seperti mendadak ingin menyerang dirimu sendiri alih-alih melindungimu?_ Balas Sungjong dalam hati.

"Jadi, Jjongie... jebbal?"

Bunga-bunga imajiner bermekaran di sekitar Taemin.

Cukup sudah. Tali kesabaran Sungjong sudah terputus. Dia **nyaris** mengiyakan permintaan—aneh—Taemin. Nyaris, diulangi, nyaris.

Taemin ini akan tidak akan menjadi apapun kecuali masalah.

Dia masih waras untuk tidak merasa simpati dan mengacuhkan alerginya.

Setidaknya sebagai namja dia masih berpendirian.

...eh?

Sungjong akhirnya membungkuk setelah adu tatap dengan binar Taemin. "Jwesonghamnida," katanya yakin.

Taemin membisu. Perlahan binar-binar matanya **memudar**.

"Jjongie... menolak?" kata Taemin.

"Hn," jawab Sungjong mengalihkan mata selain ke gumpalan keimutan di depannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi?" suara Taemin bergetar.

"Ne," jawab Sungjong masih menolak untuk melihat.

"Meskipun **aku** meminta seperti ini pada **mu** , jawabannya masih tidak?"

Sungjong yang tidak menyadari bahwa Taemin tidak menggunakan 'Jjongie' untuk menyebut Sungjong.

"Ya. Aku tetap menolak," kata Sungjong. "Apa yang kau minta adalah hal yang mustahil, Taemin-ssi."

Tubuh Taemin bergetar. Sungjong melihat hal itu dari ekor matanya. Kali ini, dia merasa benar-benar bersalah karena Taemin menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar, seakan siap menangis kapanpun.

"Dengar, maafkan aku, ne? Kita tak harus menjadi teman dekat, temen sekelas saja cukup kan? La-lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukai ide berteman dengan sese—"

"Aku paham," potong Taemin. Nada bicara yang ceria dan semanis gula kapas lenyap.

 _Eh?_

"Kalau begitu, aku tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?" lanjut Taemin.

BAM!

Mata Sungjong membulat. Ketika sadar, tubuhnya sudah terhimpit tubuh antara Taemin dan pintu kelas. Punggungnya yang terbentur berdenyut sakit.

Mata Sungjong makin melebar mendapati kedua tangan kurus Taemin terletak di sisi dua kepalanya dan kaki menahan tubuh bawahnya.

Terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Taemin yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Wajah yang murni ekspresi sangat kejam, wajah yang sarat dengan niat kejahatan, ekspresi ingin meremukkan dunia dengan kedua tangan.

Wajah seorang setan.

 _HAH?!_ Teriak Sungjong dalam hati.

"Aku akan **memperkosamu** ," desis Taemin.

Segala keimutan dan kecantikan dan kemanisan yang selama ini dipuja khalayak lenyap.

Sungjong seperti diceburkan ke kolam es.

"Awalnya aku meminta secara baik-baik dan lembut dengan menjadi teman, namun melihatmu menolak mentah-mentah maka aku tak punya pilihan lain," kata Taemin perlahan menekankan tiap kata.

Di wajahnya tak tersisa keimutan sedikit pun. Yang ada hanyalah _pure evil_.

"Aku muak menjadi sok manis dan sok lemah, tapi itu ada untungnya ternyata," tambah Taemin acuh, diiringi tawa yang merendahkan.

Sungjong mendadak takut akan sosok di depannya ini. Dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena ditahan sang setan yang menunjukkan **wajah asli** nya.

 _Dibalik tubuh ringkihnya selama ini rupanya Lee Taemin sangat kuat._

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Sungjong. Namja kurus itu tak pernah mengira jika selama ini Taemin berpura-pura layaknya malaikat yang sangat imut, untuk menutupi kepribadian aslinya.

 _Atau... semua ini hanya akting belaka? Taemin berpura-pura jahat...?_

"U-um... Minnie... tak baik memaksa orang seperti itu..." ujar seseorang dari balik pintu.

Wajah Taemin yang semenit lalu diakui keimutannya oleh Sungjong mengerut murka.

"DIAM DAN JAGA PINTU, KKAMJONG!" bentak Taemin sambil menendang pintu.

Hening menjawab Taemin.

Sungjong yang sedari tadi diam karena terlampau shock memberanikan diri. "A-anu... Taemin-ssi?" kata Sungjong gagap, takut luar biasa.

Taemin kembali memandang wajah Sungjong. Senyum manisnya ala dirinya yang biasa terpampang.

"Maaf bentakan barusan mengganggu, Jjongie... nah, sampai mana kita tadi?" kata Taemin santai, seolah dia tidak pernah menakuti Sungjong hingga tahap sang namja kurus nyaris menangis.

Sungjong hanya membuka tutup bibir, suara tak keluar. Taemin terkekeh.

"Jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Taemin dengan ekspresi imut manisnya tadi. Tak ada jejak ke-evil-an di wajahnya.

Sungjong menghela napas, lega. Memutuskan bahwa yang barusan hanyalah akting dan ilu—

"Kau akan terbiasa. **Pengalaman pertama** memang sakit, tapi aku akan men **jilati** mu hingga sembuh nanti..."

Taemin menjilati bibirnya sendiri penuh nafsu. Matanya menggelap dengan aura menghitam. Sungjong menggigil. Tangan Taemin berpindah mencengkeram bahu Sungjong.

"Selamat makan!"

Sang iblis berwajah malaikat melahap sang buruan.

.

.

.

 ** _Cute Devil_**

 _A Screenplay/Korean Boy Groups Fanfiction_

 _Adapted from yaoi manga_ Kawaii Akuma _authored by Madarame Hiro_

 _Standard disclaimer applied_

.

.

.

Note:

Bagi yang mengharamkan Taemin menjadi **SEME** , saya usir Anda dari sini!

Jadi saya sarankan Anda menghindari cerita ini—tapi jangan melaporkannya, karena ini kebebasan ide berkarya—dan acuhkan saja saya dan fanfik saya!

Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika Anda yang tidak suka tidak mengotak-atik! Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk membaca dan bahkan memberi review pedas jika tidak suka!

Terimakasih atas konsiderasinya C:

Prologue finished at August 31 2015

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^

PS: ADA YANG KANGEN SAYA ENGGAK NIH? XD

KAGET GAK SAYA BIKIN TAEJONG?


End file.
